1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connecting member and a semiconductor device, and particularly to a connecting mechanism used in connecting each of a plurality of arranged semiconductor modules to a control device via a signal line.
2. Description of the Background Art
A vehicle system such as a hybrid vehicle or an electric vehicle has attracted much attention in recent years. In such a vehicle system, many power semiconductor elements are used in an electronic component such as an inverter or a converter.
In these vehicle systems, a plurality of power semiconductor elements and coolers are alternately arranged from viewpoints of space saving and efficient cooling, so that the above-described electronic component such as an inverter or a converter is formed (hereinafter such a configuration is referred to as a “semiconductor stack”).
Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-260585 discloses a configuration of such a semiconductor stack in which a plurality of flat semiconductor elements to be cooled from both sides and coolants are alternately arranged.
The semiconductor stack is assembled such that a plurality of power semiconductor elements and a plurality of coolers, which have alternately been arranged, are pressed from both sides in a direction along which the power semiconductor elements and the coolers are arranged. When the semiconductor stack is to be assembled, there occur positional variations in each of the power semiconductor elements inside the semiconductor stack in a direction along which the power semiconductor elements are arranged, because of design tolerances of each of the power semiconductor elements and each of the coolers.
A signal line extends from each of the plurality of power semiconductor elements for receiving a signal from and transmitting a signal to a control device. Each signal line is fitted into a connector of the control device disposed adjacently to the semiconductor stack.
Because of positional variations in each of the power semiconductor elements inside the semiconductor stack in a direction along which the power semiconductor elements are arranged, a signal line cannot easily be fitted into a connector, conventionally resulting in that assemblability of the semiconductor device is deteriorated.
To reduce positional variations in each of the power semiconductor elements inside the semiconductor stack in a direction along which the power semiconductor elements are arranged, it is contemplated, for example, to improve dimensional accuracy in each of the power semiconductor elements and each of the coolers, or use other techniques to reduce positional tolerances in each of the power semiconductor elements. However, reduction in positional tolerances can cause increase in manufacturing cost. Cost reduction is highly demanded by a vehicle system such as a hybrid vehicle, and hence it is desired to improve assemblability of the semiconductor device with a simpler technique.
The above-described Japanese Patent Laying-Open No. 09-260585 aims to reduce outer dimensions of the semiconductor stack in an assembled state. However, this document fails to consider such a problem of assemblability of the semiconductor device.